


Folie a Deux

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry has a very bad dream.





	Folie a Deux

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

**_The fourth drabble in my _Ounce of Prevention_ series. The drabbles, in order, are SWEETEST SORROW, AN OUNCE OF PREVENTION, RIGHT BEFORE THE DAWN, and FOLIE A DEUX. _ **

**_I've also written a full-length story based on these drabbles, UNEXPECTED-THREE LITTLE WORDS._ **

**_For those who are curious, the drabble title if French, and means, "a madness shared by two"._ **

* * *

 

Harry shrieked and sat straight up in bed. 

Ron immediately sat up as well. “What is it? Are you okay? Talk to me, Harry!”

Harry lunged at Ron and grabbed him in a fierce hug. He couldn’t speak, not quite yet; the memories of blood and flashing steel, and freckled, split flesh were still far too fresh in his mind.

For a few minutes, Ron just held him tightly as he regained his breath.

"Harry, talk to me." 

Finally, Ron pulled back to look Harry in the eyes. “Another dream?” he asked. “Does your scar hurt?” 

“No,” Harry answered, and he shivered, “Do yours?” 


End file.
